The truth
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ali DiLaurentis tell the other PLL-women her last secret, but will that make things worse? This story is the sequel to 'Me want a daughter'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**The truth**

**Emily and Alison are having a romantic dinner at home. Their little daughter is with Aria the whole night so they are all alone.**

"Em my love, I don't want there to be any secrets between us..." says Alison.

"I agree." says Emily.

"Good. That's why I'm gonna tell you something I thought I'd never ever tell anyone." says Alison.

"Sounds kinda serious, Ali." says Emily.

"It is, Em." says Alison. "You know I've been a bitch to you, Hanna, Aria and Spencer over the years..."

"Yeah, but you're not like that anymore, sexy Ali." says Emily.

"No, but I wanna tell you why I used to be like that." says Alison.

"I thought it was because you wanted to be in command." says Emily.

"That's true, but not for the reason you might think. When I first met all of you ladies I was very insecure and I had pretty much no love for myself." says Alison.

"You...insecure?" says Emily surprised.

"Yeah, hard to believe, huh? That's why I was so bossy, sassy, dominant and sexual...so that people would respect me and follow my lead." says Alison.

"Really? I mean, nobody is that good of an actor to pretend for such a long time. Why couldn't we see that you were just pretending?" says Emily.

"Because I was only pretending for a few years. Then I somehow became this girl I was trying to be. I became sassy and bossy and way too sexual." says Alison.

"Wow!" says Emily. "I'm really happy that you tell me this."

"Of course I can tell you these things, Em. I love you. You're my sweet sexy wife." says Alison.

"Aria, Hanna and Spencer are gonna be soo surprised when we tell them this." says Emily.

"No, they won't, Em." says Alison.

"What...?" says Emily confused.

"We're not gonna tell them. This truth is only for the awesome Emily Fields that I love with all of my soul. You are the only one who can know this, Em. Only you." says Alison.

"Come on! Aria, Spencer and Hanna are our friends, we can trust them." says Emily.

"I know, but I'm so ashamed, Em. All these years I've been a fuckin' bitch to my best friends and for no other reason than to boost my own lame ego." says Alison as she begin to cry.

"Babe, I forgive you and so will Aria and the others, once they know the truth." says Emily, trying to comfort her wife.

"We don't know that for sure, Em. Maybe they'll hate me..." says Alison, still crying.

"I'm sure that they won't hate you, Ali. You're a nice woman deep inside, even though some people don't see it, but I know the real Ali DiLaurentis and she's a wonderful woman who I love in every way. Please don't cry, babe. Let's tell the others the truth tomorrow and everything will be fine, okey?" says Emily.

"Okey, Em...we'll try it your way." says Alison.

The next day all the 5 friends walk through Rosewood Park together.

"Ali, now would be a perfect time to tell our friends what you told me last night." says Emily as she wrap her arm around Alison's waist.

"Ladies...maybe you all have wondered why I used to be such a bitch when we were younger..." says Alison.

"Actually I've wondered about that." says Hanna.

"Me too. Please, tell us, Ali." says Aria.

"When I first met all of you I was very insecure. I didn't love anyone. Not even myself...so I started to pretend that I was all sassy and cool so that people would like me and such." says Alison.

"Wow, we had no idea!" says Aria, Hanna and Spencer as they begin to giggle.

"What...? You aren't mad at me?" says Alison confused.

"No, just surprised." says Aria. "We always thought that the Ali we knew were really like that. Totally sassy and confident."

"After some time I became like that though, but I was never really evil. You four are my best friends. I don't know what I'd do without you, guys." says Alison.

"See, Ali...that wasn't so bad. Was it...?" says Emily. "I knew that none of our friends would hate you for telling the truth."

"Ali...you thought we would hate you?" says Aria with a small friendly laugh.

"Guess I kinda did..." says Alison as she blush a little.

"We're your friends, Ali. We'd never hate you." says Hanna with a smile.

"Oh, good to know." says Alison.

"Ali, how could you ever think that we'd hate you? We five are BFF no matter what." says Hanna.

"Thanks, ladies!" says Alison with a big smile.

"Alison, after all these years you should know that we'd never betray you." says Spencer.

"Awww! You ladies are truly the best friends a woman like me could ever have." says Alison. "Group-hug!"

Alison, Emily, Aria, Spencer and Hanna, all join in a tight soft group-hug.

"I'm really happy that you've finally told us the truth, Ali. Now we can really be the five BFF-chicks." says Hanna.

"Totally true, Hanna!" says Aria.

"One for all..." says Alison.

"And all for one!" says Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer.

Later that night all five friends celebrate with a huge party at Hanna's huge manor outside Rosewood.

"Cheers to Alison DiLaurentis, the sexy uncrowned Queen of Rosewood!" says Aria as she raise her glass into the air.

"To Ali!" says Hanna, Emily and Spencer.

"And to you, my awesome friends!" says Alison.

Alison, Emily, Spencer and Hanna raise their glass too.

"Ali, aren't you happy now that you've told our friends the truth?" says Emily as she give Alison a small kiss on the neck.

"I am. You're really good with the whole friendship-thing, Em." says Alison.

"Yes, I am!" says Emily with a sexy smile.

"Awww, my Em!" says Alison as she pull her Emily into a nice sensual hug.

"My Alison!" says Emily as she begin to make out with Alison.

Now that Alison DiLaurentis has told her friends her last secret she can finally after all these years be totally honest with them. No more dark secrets ever again. True friendship at last. Alison is soo happy. She has an awesome wife and awesome friends.

**The End.**


End file.
